The Haven
by Random Guise
Summary: A crossover between "Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day" and Poe's "The Raven". This short came about one day when the name of 'Edgar Allan Pooh' popped into my head. I don't own these characters, and I didn't have a tree house while I grew up.


**A/N: A cross of Edgar Allan Poe's "The Raven" and "Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day" because I thought of the name "Edgar Allan Pooh" and felt it had to be represented somehow. Poe used a very complicated pattern for his original poem, and I can't properly do it justice BUT at least I can pay homage to it with a greatly shortened and simplified version to fit the briefness of the Pooh scene from "Blustery Day".**

* * *

The Haven

As the wind howled outside while it raced its way in and out and about through the hundred acre wood, Owl sat in his rocker and contemplated the weather. Or, more accurately, he _would_ have contemplated it if he had been awake; but the swaying of his house in the tree had lulled him into slumber before he had considered the matter at any great length. As happens to many of us, he was brought awake suddenly with a start for one reason or another (usually some unusual sound) and was so fully awake that a return to sleep was unlikely. Noting the swaying of the room and the whistling of the wind outside he felt inspired to create a poem. Clearing his throat, he began to create aloud in a somber voice:

_Once upon a daytime blowing, while I pondered the wind growing_

He was interrupted by a 'swick' sound from the window but he continued.

_The weather's breath a curious volume like none before-_

There was another sound at the window, a deeper 'swock'. Undeterred, he went on with his poem.

_I thought I heard a noise, not of my own choice_

_Of some gentle muffled voice, coming from window and not the door_

_'Tis some leaf I muttered, flapping at my treetop door_

_Only this and nothing more._

Owl turned his head around behind him, as owls can do like no other, and espied plastered against a window none other than his friends Piglet and Winnie the Pooh.

_Ah, distinctly I remember March blows in like a lion;_

_And no sense cryin' because its a metaphor_

_Eagerly they begged entrance; gracious host my normal stance_

_My latest poem I could advance-advance to those at my door_

_Piget and Pooh but no Kanga, Roo or Eeyore_

_Just these two and no one more._

Owl hopped out of his chair and made his way to the door and opened the top portion, which could be operated like a window. With a great rush of wind both animals were flung across the room as Owl battled the great blast to close it once again and cut off the sudden torrent of air into the room. He turned just in time to see Piglet and Pooh slide down the wall from their vertical landing spot, to finally rest upon a chair and stool that were fortuitously sitting on the floor below them. "Welcome to a quiet haven in an otherwise tumultuous time" he told them.

With just a bit of glee, Owl took the opportunity to continue his poem with the now captive audience. "I shall re-gale them" he chuckled to himself, amused at his own little pun. He hopped back into his chair and took up the demeanor of a college professor, although in fact none of them had the slightest notion of what a college or a professor was.

_Then this learned owl beguiled them with many tales_

_To soothe grave and stern demeanor these visitors upon my hearth and shore_

_I asked "You're disheveled, why chance to take a walk on such a blustery day?"_

_"More f-f-flying I'd say" Piglet stuttered "that brought us to your door"_

_"And flying make me hungry" Pooh added "honey I adore_

_Eating makes my tummy rumbly no more."_

Owl offered his guests respite from the weather and what food he had; Pooh immediately managed to get a honey pot stuck to his face. He continued to compose out loud:

_Moving about can be ungainly so I stay in my house mainly_

_But I've seen worse - take the blow of '64_

_That was one for the books for the forest a veritable curse_

_Even up here above the heathery floor_

_I'll still stay safe in my haven..._

The floor, which had been tilting and swaying, finally canted to one side and did not return, as the house and tree swooped toward the ground, crashing with bough breaking and roots upended. Tossed about on the inside of the house, Owl and his two guests soon found themselves crawling out of a pile of furniture and household goods. Owl stood upright on what was once his wall but was now a floor and looked out a sideways doorway at the ground outside. With a sigh he finished his poem

_...nevermore._

The End

* * *

**A/N: Don't be sad, Owl got a new home later. Well, it wasn't new exactly but it was new to him...**


End file.
